Sensei
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Junjou Terrorist. Inspired by a previous fic. Shinobu calling him "sensei" was probably just another Terrorist attack. Even if it was his fault to begin with. Includes bonus Hiroki and Misaki to make things funnier.


**Title:** Sensei  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount:** 1200 +/-  
**Pairing/Characters:** Miyagi/Shinobu (Junjou Terrorist) Hiroki, Misaki.  
**Summary:** Shinobu calling him "sensei" was probably just another Terrorist attack. Even if it was his fault to begin with. Includes bonus Hiroki and Misaki to make things funnier.  
**tl;dr A/N:** Inspired by byemedea's wonderful fic "School uniform", for the second Junjou Romantica kink meme. I figured since school-girl!Shinobu is already done, I should tackle the "Shinobu calling Miyagi 'sensei'" bit. And I couldn't resist coughtorturingMisakicough the omake. I'm sorry (only not really).

xxxxxxxxx

It had all started with a (not-so) innocent comment.

He and Shinobu were in the middle of literature class in his apartment. Shinobu was being particularly stubborn about being right, never mind Miyagi was the teacher there and therefore knew best.

Their argument had escalated after he said that (and sometimes he was _honestly_ marveled at how quickly that happened), and Shinobu had more or less said, and he didn't know if it was the words or the arrogant tone that finally got the best of him, that he was a perverted old men who probably just wanted to call him sensei.

In retrospect, it was probably a bit of both. He had come to naturally react to Shinobu's attitude, and well, he was a _guy_, he was bound to have fantasies, wasn't he?

So he had pushed him down, given in to a sudden instinct to leave a mark on his exposed neck, and told him that yes, he liked the idea. Very much, in fact.

Thinking back, he shouldn't have trusted Shinobu to back off and let them go back to their lessons. In his experience, teasing Shinobu only brought unexplainable, bizarre happenings (even more so than Shinobu, himself, had been when he came into his life) and to top it all, if there was one thing he couldn't do, that was predicting what Shinobu might do next.

So when he heard a mumble, even though he should've had let it at that (and God, he thought, if he was losing it so badly having just been together a few years, he didn't want to think about what the future might have in store for him), he couldn't help it. He asked what he had just said. That was his downfall, because (and he probably should've seen it coming regardless) Shinobu looked at him in the eyes, flushed, glaring (still very much his Shinobu), but he _looked_ at him and told him 'You were right, Miyagi-_sensei_'.

He didn't remember much after that, except for the fact there was no more study that day.

…

Which brought him to this (whatever 'this' was might end up being) right now. Shinobu had stopped by at his work to drop him (a thankfully, edible-looking) lunch. In the back of his mind, he was glad he and Kamijou weren't (for once) in a compromising position; nope, there had been no book avalanches, no cries for help or consolation on his part, no apparent couple problems on Kamijou's part, hell, the guy wasn't even frowning that much (now that he looked his skin was looking rather smooth today… he made a mental note to question that later), and actually, he hadn't moved from behind his desk all day, because he was worried Shinobu might have been mad at him or maybe even hurt (he knew how much pride Shinobu had, but to be honest, willingness to admit that and how much it worried him sometimes aside, sometimes he didn't know when he actually hit a nerve).

While Shinobu glared with all his might at Kamijou (who was, bless his soul, in the opposite side of the room), he took the chance to look at his lover. He didn't seem any different, he was frowning a little in that cute way of his, but that was completely normal for him.

"Shinobu-chin, thanks for stopping by~" he said, interrupting the glare contest his lover seemed to be having with his co-worker "but isn't about time for your afternoon classes? It's quite late already."

Shinobu looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and he felt something weird in his stomach. Damn brat and his cockiness, even if that attitude was a fake most of the time, sometimes it made him look so _good_.

In the back of his mind (deep enough that he could probably deny it to himself, even if just a little) he wondered when had he started to know Shinobu's schedule so much.

With one last glare directed at Kamijou (who had his back turned to them now, thank God), Shinobu said "Yes, _sensei_" and picked up his books, leaving as quickly as he had come, closing the door behind him.

_That_ took him by surprise, just as he was reaching out for some books to try and do some of his job, and he knocked off some of the piles of books that were arranged in his desk. 'Why that little _terrorist_…' he thought, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, the room silent for a couple of minutes.

Kamijou dropped more books on his desk, the look of disgust in his face plain in sight.

Actually, he had asked Kamijou to call him sensei once, hadn't he? He didn't want to know what that meant, if it meant something at all; he decided that was going to the proverbial folder in the furthest part of his mind, pretty close to where he kept all that the things going through his head when Shinobu was being so cute he just wanted to say something, anything, that probably sounded much like a deep speech out of a cheesy romance novel for his tastes.

Instead, "Waaa! _KAMIJOU_~~, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU _THINK_!" he cried.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takashi Misaki was a dead man. He had planned to hand his assignment in time to Devil Kamijou for _once_, but at the last moment, he realized he had forgotten to cover a point, (_obviously_ the _one thing_ he wouldn't be able to find in the University's library) and was now late. Well, not _late_, as the assignment was due that day, but he knew Kamijou-sensei disliked being sought after for trivial matters in days when he occupied his afternoons helping Professor Miyagi with research. That, and their office (which rightfully earned its 'overgrown forest' nickname) was _dangerous_, he had already heard enough rumors about book avalanches for a lifetime (really, he had quite enough being the victim of the various avalanches of extremely random objects in his own house, thank you very much).

Yes, he was dead meat, he thought on his way. Mumbling something about how unfair life was and how weird it was that for once it wasn't Usagi-san's fault, he ran straight into another person, who was apparently in a hurry too. He apologized quickly; looking at the other boy's slightly flushed face with curiosity despite himself.

Shit. _Shit_.

Maybe Kamijou-sensei was in a bad mood? Maybe he had humiliated this person already and he was next on the line?

Gathering all his courage (he had taken enough books to the face to know what he was getting into after all) he stood in front of the door and raised his hand to knock.

"_Waaa! KAMIJOU~~, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"_

"_GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"_

His hand stopped mid-air.

Had that been…? Kamijou Hiroki, _demon Kamijou_…?

He turned around and left. Whatever his punishment might be, it'd be worth keeping his sanity.

AND WAS EVERYONE AROUND HIM GAY?

Actually, he didn't know why that surprised him anymore. But still… _Kamijou-sensei and Professor Miyagi_?

…

He started walking faster, frantically trying to stop thinking about that.

Takahashi Misaki, 19 years old, will never be able to look either man at the face ever again.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** and now I hate myself, because all I can think about it somehow having Misaki saying something about Miyagi and Hiroki to Usagi-san and carrying the misunderstanding further. And I already have about... 2 fics per couple in the making.

If you want links to the fic that inspired this, the second kink meme, or if you want to see school-girl!Shinobu, please go to my profile and scroll down to the end. Trying to write an URL in a fic, like you might know, it's a pain, and personally I dislike having to copy-paste the (dot) and (slash) we need to write. I hope it's not a bother for you, and I'm sorry in advance if it is.


End file.
